Sólo un chico
by RougeElephant
Summary: Como si la caída de los meteoritos no fuera extraño, la nieve cae por primera vez en Tazmily para consolar a sus habitantes. Todos los niños salen a jugar, excepto el chico por nombre Lucas quien sólo quiere aclarar su mente y aprovechar el buen clima para confesar sus sentimientos hacia Kumatora, pero para ella Lucas es sólo un chico. Long-shot y para mi gusto, limón.


¡Hola de nuevo! Hace ya bastante que no subía nada a mi cuenta, y desde hace unos días llevo clavada con un fanfiction llamado "Through the rain" exactamente de esta pareja. Quedé tan fascinada que quise escribir uno yo también, porque era el único solito en esta categoría. Primeramente, sé la diferencia de edad que hay, pero me parece muy injusto que por esa misma diferencia dejen de lado esta pareja. En otros juegos como Ib la pareja de Garry e Ib no tiene inconvenientes. ¿Por qué con Kumatora y Lucas sí? Es lo mismo, sólo que los géneros están invertidos. Fue esa injusticia, mi fanatismo a Mother 3 y mi odio a Duster lo que me inspiró a escribir este fic. Por cierto, si son fan de Lucatora pueden pasarse por mi DeviantArt que es ~Fanelette. Quedé enamorada de esa pareja que subo seguido fanarts ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Mother 3 y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo y a Itoi.

* * *

**Advertencia: ****El siguiente fanfiction contiene escenas lemon. Si usted no está acostumbrado a leer este tipo de historias ¡Corra, corra! ¡Corra y no regrese! ¡Corra y no lea este fic! También contiene Lucatora (Lucas x Kumatora) **

* * *

El frío se concentra en la ventana, es casi imposible de creer. Está nevando en Tazmily, un suceso que nunca había pasado antes, según la memoria de todos. Está bien la nevada, aunque ya haya pasado bastante tiempo desde que la casi destrucción total haya terminado con Tazmily, la gente pudo volver a levantar sus casas y también desde que ya no hay más cajas, la gente dejó de ser tacaña. El chico rubio que mira a través de la ventana de su cuarto respira hondo, recordaba que cuando Claus su hermano gemelo estaba con él, miraban juntos la lluvia y se apoderaban de una gota la cual le pondrían un nombre y comenzaban a hacer carreras de ver quien llegaba hasta abajo primero. Esta era la primera vez que Lucas veía la nieve.

-Hijo.

Sonó desde atrás, Lucas se giró, se trataba de Flint su padre con el sombrero en las manos dejando ver su calvicie, que era algo que ya casi no le preocupaba. Lucas arqueo una ceja, para hacerle saber que lo estaba escuchando.

-¿No piensas salir? Fuel está en la puerta. Dice que irá junto a otros niños a jugar con la nieve.

Lucas sin decir nada negó con la cabeza. Flint asintió sin querer presionar demasiado al pequeño. Había perdido la felicidad de su hijo, y no podía encontrarla en ningún sitio. No estaba en los omelettes, ni en juegos en una familia desintegrada. Flint entendía que Lucas necesitaba tiempo, después de todo, él sabía que no era el niño llorica que todos decían que era, Lucas era fuerte, porque aunque su sonrisa estaba invertida formando una cara triste, él ya no lloraba por las noches como antes.

-Bueno…está bien. Yo si saldré un poco, iré a visitar a Alec. Sé que puedes cuidarte solo Lucas, pero ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré. –Habló Lucas.

-Te dejo algunos abrigos y bufandas, por si gustas salir a divertirte. Deberías hacerlo, luce muy divertido.

-Lo haré . –Dijo el rubio. Flint se colocó el sombrero y se cerró su chaqueta. Se despidió de Lucas y salió hacia el centro de la ciudad. Lucas suspiró y su suspiro se volvió vapor de cristal. Comenzaba a entrar el frío a su cuerpo. Parpadeo un par de veces, quería seguir viendo la nieve. Suponía que estaba fría, porque así se sentía todo alrededor pero no tenía la minima intención de salir. Se metió a su cama y se arropó hasta el cuello para hacer calor. Comenzo a cerrar los ojos intentando dormir cuando escuchó un golpe. Abrio los ojos y miró a la ventana, alguien había arrojado una especie de esfera hecha con nieve. Lucas frunció el ceño y volvió a intentar dormir, cuando una segunda se estrelló con la ventana. Lucas se enfadó, seguramente se traba de Fuel. Él no quería salir y punto final. ¿Por qué tenían que molestarlo tanto? Se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana asomando su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que no se trataba de Fuel, si no una chica.

-¿Qué te pasa chiquillo? ¿Te volviste ermitaño o qué?

Exclamó Kumatora. Una chica alta de cabello rosado, para la sorpresa de Lucas no llevaba encima ni un abrigo si no su ropa habitual. Una túnica azul y sus botas rosadas. Su rostro temblaba de frío, estaba pálida y con la nariz y orejas rojas.

-¡¿K-Kuma?! ¿Estás bien? –Gritó Lucas preocupado al ver el estado casi de hipotermia de Kumatora.

-Duuuuh, sí. ¿No me ves de pie? –Exclamó Kumatora con rudeza tomando una bola de nieve entre sus dedos desnudos y preparándola para arrojarla a Lucas.

-¡E-Esperame! Voy a abrir

-Sí, será mejor que bajes antes de que llene tu cuarto de nieve y se te congele el trasero. –Dijo Kumatora alegre. Lucas corrió por las escaleras casi tropezando y sintió el frío invadir sus pies, el piso se sentía como una cueva. Tomó uno de los abrigos que había indicado Flint y abrió la puerta a la velocidad del rayo para cubrir a Kumatora y evitar que muriera. Abrió la puerta y Kumatora lo recibió con una bola de nieve en la cara. Se echó a reír mientras Lucas era impactado por ella. Se sentía dura, no demasiado, pero tampoco era suave, y estaba más fría de lo que pensaba. Kumatora dejo de reír cuando sin importarle lo frío que se encontraba ahora, Lucas levantó los brazos y cubrió a Kumatora con el abrigo.

-O-oye. ¿No estás molesto?

Lucas guardo silencio y jaló a dentro a Kumatora para resguardarla. Kumatora refunfuño

-Niño, te estoy hablando. ¿Sabes qué es de mala educación no responderle a los mayores?

-No eres muy mayor. –Respondió Lucas mientras preparaba alguna forma de hacer encender una chimenea que había hecho con Flint hace algunos meses. –Tan sólo unos años. ¿No?

"_Los suficientes."_ Kumatora frunció el ceño y se aproximo a Lucas viendo como intentaba prender la leña dentro de la chimenea inútilmente, lo hizo aún lado y notó que él también se encontraba muy frio.

-Muévete, deja que me encargue de eso…. Pk Fire! –Dijo Kumatora haciendo salir de sus dedos fuego encendiendo la leña al instante.

-Yo estaba tratando de hacer eso… -Respondió Lucas cabizbajo. Se levantó y suspiró saliendo vapor de su boca.

-¿Gustas café…o algo?

-Café estará bien.

Lucas se dirigió hacia la cocina y puso a calentar agua mientras preparaba el café. Kumatora husmeaba su casa, parecía acogedora pero mortalmente vacía. Casi olvidaba que el chiquillo casi no salía. Se sintió mal por haberle echado una bola de nieve encima.

-¿Mucha azúcar o poca?

-No porque sea cuatro o tres años mayor que tú significa que ya sea un adulto. También me gustan las cosas dulces.

-Está bien, entonces será…mucha. –Respondió Lucas con una sonrisa. Kumatora se sintió un poco incomoda. ¿Desde cuándo Lucas era tan atento? Trago saliva ignorando sus gestos. Lucas terminó de preparar el café y lo llevó hacia ella.

-Gracias chico.

Dijo curvando una sonrisa. Lucas asintió y se sentó a medio metro de distancia de ella. Mientras Kumatora soplaba aire frío a su café caliente observo que Lucas tiritaba en su lugar acercando sus manos hacia el fuego.

-Uhm…Lucas.

-¿Está malo el café? –Preguntó Lucas avergonzado.

-No, no para nada. Me preguntaba. ¿No tienes frío?

-No tanto. –Dijo Lucas devolviendo una sonrisa. –Papá sólo dejó ese abrigo por si quería salir, pero no pienso salir, tú estabas afuera llenándote de frío, quiero que lo uses tú o te puedes enfermar, después de todo eres una chica.

El rostro de Kumatora se volvió rojo de ira mientras se levantaba de golpe dejando el café en el suelo.

-¿Quieres decir que por ser chica soy débil y necesito de un chico que me cuide? –Exclamó Kumatora furiosa.

"_Es igual que todos los hombres. Machistas y creyéndose superiores." _Pensó para ella misma mientras crujía los dientes, Lucas bajó la mirada y observó el fuego.

-No quise decir eso….pero mi mamá me enseñó, que yo debía ser amable con todas las chicas. Papá dijo que yo debía guardar sus enseñanzas, aunque ella ya no esté más aquí. –Dijo mientras levantaba su rostro apenado y forzando una sonrisa. El enojo de Kumatora desapareció al instante, casi olvidaba que el chico había perdido a su madre.

-…Perdón.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –Preguntó Lucas curioso.

-Hablé sin pensar. No quise gritarte Lucas, soy muy temperamental y lo sabes. –Dijo Kumatora sintiéndose avergonzada.

-No te preocupes. –Habló Lucas mientras ponía su mano en su espalda, consolándola.

Kumatora levantó el abrigo y abrió los brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

-Lucas.

-¿Sí?

Respiró hondo y contó hasta cinco en su mente para intentar formular la petición tan vergonzosa que estaba a punto de hacer, no quería sonar agresiva, pero tampoco acosadora, sólo quería brindarle calor al chico.

-Ven aquí. –Dijo mientras abría los brazos y sus piernas estaban entrecerradas para hacerle un lugar a su cuerpo.

-Ya estoy aquí. –Lucas rió

-No, no…me refiero….aquí…a…. –Kumatora tragó saliva. –A mis brazos.

Lucas pensó en su mente ¿Para qué querría Kumatora eso? Pero no quiso hacer muchas preguntas, el frío comenzaba a congelarle el cerebro. Así que sin oponer resistencia se acercó a ella y se sentó en frente de ella. Kumatora cerró sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él colocando ambas piernas a sus costados, Lucas puso recta su espalda ante la sorpresa, Kumatora colocó su barbilla en su hombro para poder mirar algo más que su remolino rubio.

-¿Mejor?

-Uh…sí. –Respondió Lucas.

Lo siguiente fueron unos segundos de silencio incomodo. No le gustaba estar así a Kumatora, quería que siguieran hablando pero ni ella podía formular alguna pregunta.

-¿Y es divertida? –Dijo Lucas rompiendo el silencio.

-Mmm? –Murmuró Kumatora

-La nieve. ¿Es divertida?

-Ah…pues, la forma en la que ocupo yo sí. –Respondió sonriendo.

-¿Cómo la ocupabas?

-La lanzaba a la gente desde mi castillo. Es divertido ver como se mojaban y me maldecían. –Rió.

-¿Maldecir? –Preguntó Lucas inocentemente.

-Ya sabes, insultos, insultos verbales, insultos físicos, insultos sexuales…–Dijo Kumatora viendo a Lucas. Lucas abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido y comenzando a tartamudear

-¿¡In-in-insultos!? ¿¡T-te insultaron!?

-Pues si. Yo también lo haría si fuera caminando como si nada y algún bastardo me arrojara una de esas bolas frías.

-¡Eso es terrible! ¡¿Quién ha sido? ¿Sabes su nombre? ¡Iré a hablar con él!

Lucas comenzó a enfadarse, o al menos, a intentar hacerlo mientras escupía lleno de ira parloteando las cosas que le diría al agresor. Kumatora sólo pudo observar a su pequeño y comenzó a reír, Hinawa lo había vuelto un buen caballero.

-No es necesario que hables con todos esos hombres. A decir verdad estoy acostumbrada a los insultos, digo, si fuera tú lo primero que pensaría es ¡Oh Cielos! Ese hombre tiene un vestido y pechos ¡Que se mate!

-Pero tú no eres un hombre. –Dijo Lucas confuso.

-Ya sé, las Magypsies tampoco son hombres pero parecen. –Rió Kumatora. Lucas dejó de fruncir el ceño y bajó la mirada.

-¿Es que todos son así de malos? –Dijo tristemente. –Son malvados, groseros e irrespetuosos. ¿Por qué los hombres al crecer se vuelven así?...Eso significa…. ¿Cuándo yo crezca seré grosero también? –Pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia los ojos de Kumatora.

-Claro que no. Yo pienso que eres un niño dulce, además, ya has crecido. Y no veo que seas grosero, a veces altanero sí, pero no eres como los otros. Además, Flint también es un hombre ya grande, y es muy noble.

-Duster también es muy noble. –Dijo Lucas sonriente.

-¿Eh? Duster es un tonto. –Dijo Kumatora enfadada.

-¿Qué te hizo? –Preguntó Lucas

-Nada importante. A veces los chicos hacen cosas que nos hace enojar a las mujeres sin razones aparentes…Por eso a veces creo que es más fácil ser hombre, digo, siendo mujer a veces sólo eres un objeto, ya sea de burla o de deseo si sabes a lo que me refiero, siempre tenemos más contras en vez de pro y criticadas por todos. Hombres y mujeres. ¿Tienes idea de cómo es que me llaman por parecer uno?

Lucas no respondió, no estaba escuchando, se había perdido por primera vez en su rostro. Nunca la había tenido tan cerca y nunca había visto lo bonita que era.

-¿Lucas? –Preguntó Kumatora al ver que el chico no respondía. Se había quedado más de un minuto ya en silencio con la mirada. Kumatora lo giró y comenzó a sacudirlo -¡Lucas! ¡Responde, maldita sea!

-Bonita. –Dijo por fin. Kumatora lo miró extrañada

-¿Eh?

-Eres bonita. –Dijo sonriendo Lucas. Kumatora se volvió rojo como el fuego que en ese momento los calentaba alejándolo de ella.

-¿Te afectó la nieve el cerebro? –Preguntó enfadada.

-Ni si quiera la he tocado. –Respondió Lucas frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué no? ¡Te lancé una bola al rostro cuando llegué! –Exclamó Kumatora

-Pues lo siento por no darme cuenta de eso. ¡Estaba ocupado tratando de ponerte a salvo! –Gritó Lucas.

-¡Pues lo siento por tratar de venir a verte para salieras conmigo a jugar a la nieve en vez de quedarte aquí! –Gritoneó Kumatora

-¡Fuel también lo intento y le dije que no!

-¡Ni si quiera saliste! ¡Yo escuché a Flint diciéndole que no!

Lucas siguió frunciendo el ceño pero ya no sabía que gritar. Así que suspiró sabiendo que había perdido la pelea improvisada.

-¿Para qué viniste? –Preguntó Lucas sin fuerzas.

-Quería venir para que fuéramos juntos a jugar con la nieve, eso es todo. Pero lo siento, si no querías visitas haberlo dicho antes de invitarme a tu casa, darme tu abrigo y servirme café. Simplemente pudiste haber dicho que me fuera y ya. Tampoco iba a tomarlo tan mal. –Dijo Kumatora seria

-…Es que yo no quería que te fueras. –Respondió.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Kumatora curiosa.

-Me siento feliz cundo estás conmigo. No es un tipo de felicidad como tener a un amigo cerca, es un tipo de felicidad extraña que no había tenido antes. Lo siento, es muy complicado para mí entenderlo, así que lo es más explicarlo….Creo…creo…que al fin puedo decir, que me gustas mucho. He visto que los chicos dicen esto a las chicas que les gustan…y yo…yo…estaba…pensando si tú… es decir ¿Te gustaría…..ser mi….uhg….novia? –Dijo Lucas forzando una sonrisa.

Kumatora observó a Lucas, estaba muy nervioso y la cercanía de sus cuerpos no ayudaba demasiado. ¿Qué era esto? Parecía una especie de discusión entre una pareja y una declaración de amor. Kumatora jamás pensó tener una así que comenzó a reír. Lucas frunció el ceño

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? –Preguntó

-Sí. –Respondió Kumatora feliz al mismo tiempo que volvía a atraerlo hacia él. El rostro de Lucas se volvió rojo y se puso rígido. De pronto, sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca, Kumatora recordaba que anteriormente, cuando algunos hombres estuvieron molestándola mientras estaba de Violet, le lanzaban "besos" al aire. De repente se le cruzó esa idea en la mente pero, no podía hacerlo. Se trataba de Lucas después de todo. Una guerra comenzó en su interior, tenía curiosidad y quería saciarla ya, pero no quería que Lucas se asustase, además, sus pensamientos estaban en lo correcto, ella era después de todo mayor…sin embargo también recordó que Lucas había dicho _"No eres muy mayor" _Finalmente la guerra acabo con un _"Oh, vamos. ¿En qué tanto puede afectar un solo beso pequeño de sorpresa?" _ Tomó sus manos y las puso a sus costados tomando sus mejillas. Acercó su rostro y planto un beso en sus labios, fue pequeño, sólo para probar.

Lucas bajó sus hombros con los ojos abiertos tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo había visto antes con sus padres, y aunque nunca había tenido ganas pues le resultaba asqueroso sin embargo, no era una sensación del todo mala, se sentía bien, pacífica y placentera. Finalmente Kumatora se separó de él con el rostro sonriente.

-¿P-por qué hiciste eso?

-Quería hacerlo. ¿Estuvo mal?

-No…no… Pero…fue repentino.

-¿Te asustaste? –Preguntó Kumatora en un tono burlón.

-No. –Respondió Lucas frunciendo el ceño.

-Es lo más que puedo darte. –Respondió Kumatora mientras se levantaba del suelo quitándose el abrigo. Lucas la miró confundido.

-¿Darme?

-Escucha…Lucas…Eres lindo, me gustas mucho… demasiado a mi parecer, pero creo que algún día encontrarás a una chica que esté a tu altura…porque…eres sólo un niño y yo….Quiero decir, que piense como tú y este a tu edad y te quiera un montón. Tengo una idea de qué es lo que estás comenzando a sentir por mi, y sé qué es lo que estoy empezando a sentir por ti, y eso me asusta. No te quiero lastimar Lucas, no quiero que me odies. No quiero que empecemos una relación y terminemos como todas las personas, no quiero que un día nos amemos con intensidad y al siguiente me veas en la calle y no me saludes. Quiero que seas feliz, y es una felicidad que claramente no puedo darte.

-No me gustan las mentiras. –Dijo Lucas separándose de ella. –Simplemente podías decir que no. ¿Es por Duster, cierto?

-No, Lucas. No me entiendes, lo que yo trato de decir es….

-¿Podrías irte ya? –Dijo Lucas con la voz quebrada. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Lucas, déjame explicarte, yo sólo…

-¡VETE! –Gritó Lucas con la mirada hacia abajo. Kumatora observó como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer del rostro de su rubio. Sintió como si el corazón se le partiera en dos. Ni si quiera le importo que aún llevaba el abrigo entre las manos. Kumatora sentía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que haberle dicho todo eso y no la verdad? Lucas cerró la puerta con fuerza al mismo tiempo que Flint llegaba pues ya estaba cayendo la noche.

-Kumatora, buenas noches. ¿Qué tal?

-Buenas noches Flint… -Fue lo único que dijo. Y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza hacia abajo sin ganas y sin fuerzas. Flint quedó confuso, llevaba puesto el abrigo de Lucas pero ¿Por qué lucía tan triste? Inmediatamente recordó que de igual forma Lucas lucía triste cuando se fue, pensó que probablemente Kumatora había ido a animarle, pero Lucas le habría gritado, así que subió a hablar con él. Pero Lucas habría cerrado la puerta con llave, no quería ver a nadie.

-¿Lucas…estás bien? –Preguntó Flint tocando la puerta.

Lucas no respondió. Estaba cobijado hasta la cabeza temblando y llorando bajo las sabanas. ¿Por qué dolía tanto ser rechazado? ¿Por qué dolía tanto querer a una persona? ¿Por qué dolía tanto no ser querido? Sollozaba y pedía consolación, pero claramente no tenía nadie. No tenía un hermano que le dijera _"Oh, ella es sólo una perra. ¡Déjala y vamos a empujar a los dragos!"_ y tampoco estaba su madre Hinawa para calmarlo en sus brazos y decir que mujeres había muchas y él era muy guapo. Entonces, recordó a su padre, quien pese todo lo sucedido siempre había estado con él. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta empapado en lágrimas y abrazó a su padre sin decirle más. Flint tomó por sorpresa esa estampida pero se agachó para abrazarlo mejor, le frotó la espada sólo diciendo _"Ya…ya…" _ No sabía consolar a las personas, pero quería servirle a su hijo al menos una vez en su vida. Decidió esperar que Lucas dejara de llorar para preguntarle qué pasaba. Después que las lagrimas fluyeran cerca de varias horas Lucas se calmó y quedó dormido en sus brazos. Flint lo cargó hasta su cama y lo arropó muy bien para que no sintiera frío en la mañana siguiente.

Lucas se despertó como si hubiera tenido una gran pesadilla. Le dolía la cabeza por el llanto anterior, pero no recordaba mucho. Bajó a la cocina y Flint había preparado omelette para él. Lucas sonrió y se sentó con el rostro alegre.

-Sé que no quedan como los de tu madre, pero hice mi mayor intento.

-Está bien Papá. Te creo… Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Bueno, Lucas. Hoy es tu cumpleaños 16. –Dijo Flint alegre.

-Oh… ¡Gracias! –Dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a llenar su boca de omelett. Definitivamente, estaba muy rico, casi como los que hacía Hinawa. Terminó su ronda y pidió más y más hasta que no podía más.

-¡Oye, oye! No vas a dejar espacio para el pastel.

-¿Compraste pastel? –Preguntó Lucas emocionado.

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué clase de cumpleaños sería si no? Sin embargo no estoy seguro si es tu sabor favorito.

-¿Pastel de omelett? –Preguntó Lucas curioso.

-Oh…no…es de fresa. –Dijo Flint avergonzado.

-No importa. Ya no tengo espacio…pero puedo comerlo más tarde ¿No?

-Sí, claro. Toma esto… -Dijo Flint mientras entregaba a Lucas dinero. –Puedes utilizarlo en esa chica que se fue tan triste ayer. No sé, invítala a comer algo. Tal vez y hagan chispa.

Lucas dejó su sonrisa y recordó lo que había pasado. Bajó su mirada y Flint notó aquello.

-¿Qué sucede hijo? ¿Pasó algo con Kumatora ayer?

-Algo así…. –Respondió Lucas cabizbajo. –Ayer le dije lo que sentía por ella. Y ella me rechazó.

-Oh…ya veo…No deberías deprimirte, eso pasa siempre. Hinawa me rechazo la primera vez también…Pero las cosas se fueron dando, es cosa, de conquistarlas. Tal vez deberías volver a intentarlo, si no te dio razones de rechazo.

-Pero…

-Anda, ve por ella. Usa el abrigo como excusa.

Lucas sonrió y tomó el dinero. Salió junto a Flint hacia el centro de Tazmily, donde Lucas caminó para preguntarse que es lo que debía comprar. Hasta que se encontró con Kumatora, intento girarse porque realmente, se sentía muy débil para verla sin embargo escuchó algunos gritos se ira, se asomó ocultándose en un árbol para observar a Kumatora con ambos puños al aire, frente a un grupo de cinco zombies.

-¡Anda, acércate! Si es que quieres mis puños en tu cara.

Lucas leyó el PSI de Kumatora, extrañamente se encontraba en ceros y también lucía muy cansada como si hubiera combatido antes. Seguramente había sido por la nieve que Kumatora no se había dado cuenta que la seguían. El Zombie atacó a Kumatora haciéndola caer, sin embargo lanzó una patada para derrotar al otro. Era obvio que podría con todos, pero aquello dejaría su salud en ceros también. Tenía mucha ira en su interior, pero no podía dejar a Kumatora sola. Así que sin más, entró a la batalla como si Kumatora hubiera pedido ayuda.

-¿Lucas?

-Pk. Love! –Gritó al mismo tiempo que la mayoría de los zombies comenzaban a debilitarse. Kumatora comenzó a ayudar utilizando ataques físicos. Ambos seguían siendo un buen equipo al igual que antes. Cuando todos los Zombies se debilitaron. Al terminar, Lucas cansado, porque había tiempo que no ocupaba, estaba sudando y respirando con dificultad.

-Lucas…

Lucas miró a Kumatora unos momentos antes de sonreírle forzadamente. Se levantó dolorosamente.

-Lucas, espera. No me dejes hablando sola de nuevo sin explicarte

-Creo que me explicaste lo suficiente….

-Sé que es tu cumpleaños….Feliz día. –dijo Kumatora.

-Gracias. - Lucas le devolvió una sonrisa. Comenzó a dar la vuelta. Kumatora había estado sintiéndose mal, y peor aún, había repetido el recuerdo del beso robado muchas veces en su mente.

-¡Lucas! Por favor, espera…. Yo…estoy muy mal. No creo llegar a mi castillo…Tengo, un….ligero problema de estado. Sólo… ¿Podrías…acompañarme a las aguas termales?

Lucas recordó que Kumatora se había enfadado por creer que ella era débil, sin embargo en este momento sonaba muy sincera. Suspiró y asintió.

Kumatora se sentía un poco incomoda, Lucas lucía triste. No podía estar a lado de la persona que lo había hecho sufrir tanto, sin embargo también el recuerdo de aquel beso robado lo inundaba. Verlo triste la hacía sentir peor, la volvía lenta y torpe en las batallas así que fue Lucas y su PSI quien estuvo derrotando a los enemigos. Cuando por fin llegaron a las aguas, Lucas se giró para que Kumatora pudiera entrar y lo mismo hizo ella. Tenían que permanecer un buen rato para que las aguas termales los curaran y ambos pudieran regresar a casa a salvo. Kumatora se encontraba a unos metros separada de Lucas, era precisamente eso lo que ella quería evitar, así que se acercó un poco mientras Lucas mantenía su cabeza apoyada en los bordes.

-Lucas…

-¿Sí?

-¿Me odias, no es así?

-No podría odiarte nunca Kuma. Nada de lo que hicieras podría hacer que te odiara. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz. –Dijo Lucas mientras le sonreía. Kumatora no podía soportarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente adorable? Él realmente era muy valiente, Kumatora era únicamente fuerte porque pensaba que no tenía otra virtud, sin embargo, él fue capaz de enamorarse de ella, aún con todos sus defectos, él era el valiente y fuerte de verdad. Kumatora tenía tanto miedo de que la gente la juzgase por salir con alguien menor, o tratase mal a Lucas por salir con una chica que parecía chico según ella, vergüenza que ni si quiera había vivido. Ella tenía tanto miedo de ser lastimada.

-Yo si te odio. –Exclamó Kumatora. Lucas se giró para mirarla mejor. Kumatora estaba un poco más cerca de él.

-Te odio tanto. Odio que seas un niño, odio tu cabello rubio, odio tu sonrisa, odio que seas tan lindo ¡Y odio que esto sea tan malo! –Gritó mientras se acercaba a Lucas, al decir lo último levantó sus brazos para ponerlo en sus hombros y jalarlo hacia ella posicionando sus labios sobre los de él como la última vez. El calor de las aguas termales les hacía muy bien por la gran cantidad de nieve que aún había alrededor de ellos. Estar desnudos en medio de un bosque cubierto de nieve no era una buena opción. Las aguas termales también los habían ayudado a alcanzar cierta estatura donde Lucas quedaba a su altura. Kumatora, algo inexperta en los besos intentó dejarse llevar por la emoción y la euforia, su odio hacia si misma y el resto del mundo para intensificarlo. Sin embargo cuando el beso comenzaba a hacerse más profundo, Lucas recordó que él también quería evitar el dolor, así que fue él quien rompió el beso

-Kuma…no…Tienes razón con lo que dijiste ayer. Yo tampoco quiero odiarte, no quiero que nos alejemos. –Comenzó con los ojos vidriosos. -¿Somos buenos amigos no? Perdón por habértelo dicho tan de prisa, no estaba pensando en mis palabras y…

Lucas notó que no era el único a punto de llorar. Kumatora mantenía los ojos vidriosos también.

-No…no… No llores. Por favor. –Pidió Lucas. Pero era demasiado tarde. Kumatora se lanzó hacia él provocando un sonrojo, ya que ahora tenían sus cuerpos juntos y sintió su pecho con el suyo.

-Fui muy feliz cuando me dijiste que me querías. –Logró formular Kumatora. –Nadie me había dicho algo así, con tanta…sinceridad…Yo creo en ti Lucas. Creo en que no eres un mentiroso, que siempre me has dicho la verdad. Eres tan buen chico, en cambio yo…

-Tú eres tan bonita. Muy fuerte, y de carácter duro. Yo necesitaría aprender mucho para llegar a ser al menos tan fuerte como lo eres tú. O incluso más fuerte que Boney o Duster.

-Duster es un tonto. –Rió Kumatora. –Pero tú, Lucas….Dime una cosa…

Lucas arqueó una ceja mientras Kumatora no dejaba de abrazarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Las cosas malas…están bien si nadie las ve ¿No es así?

-Una cosa mala nunca deja de ser mala. –Explicó Lucas.

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer entonces? –Dijo Kumatora separándose de él y volviendo a besarlo. Lucas soltó un gemido de sorpresa. Kumatora pasó sus manos por su espalda acercándose más a él para poder tomar un mejor dominio del beso. La mente de Lucas se encontraba en blanco, claramente no podía entender, sólo sabía que aquello se sentía bien. Las emociones comenzaban a inundarla, quería subírsele encima, entonces fue en ese momento cuando sintió ambas piernas cruzarse que se dio cuenta que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para hacer ello, se separó de golpe.

-¿Qué…?

-Lucas… ¿Cuántos años cumples hoy?

-16.

-Ya veo… -Exclamó Kumatora. –Yo…tengo muchas cosas que decirte. La primera, es pedirte perdón por lastimarte ayer.

-No te preocupes. –Respondió Lucas alegre. -¿Cuál es la segunda?

-¿Sigue en pie la propuesta? –Preguntó avergonzada.

-¿Cuál propuesta? –Preguntó inocentemente Lucas. Kumatora frunció el ceño.

-Pues…Sobre…uh…ser…tu novia.

-Oh...eh...si tú quieres…. –Respondió Lucas nervioso.

-Sí, si quiero. –Sonrió Kumatora. Lucas abrió sus ojos grandemente.

-¿De-de veras?

-Sí. –Respondió de nuevo. Mientras se alejaba de él para salirse de las aguas. –Y por ser tu cumpleaños, creo que tengo un regalo…para ti. Así que… ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?

-¡Oh! Es cierto. Tengo pastel de fresa en la casa. ¿Quieres un poco?

-Sí. –Respondió Kumatora.

-¡Bien! Entonces, vamos. Lucas se levantó poniéndose su ropa al instante. Kumatora se volvió a poner su ropa y siguió a Lucas quien no paraba de hablarle sobre su día que había empezado tan mal. Kumatora iba reflexionando sobre si su "regalo" sería el adecuado. Debía admitirlo, una noche había tenido cierto sueño con el rubio, y ese sueño la había atormentado, fue aquel sueño el mismo que la impulsó a besarle el día anterior. Lucas nuevamente le colocó el abrigo que llevaba él puesto en esa ocasión. Llegaron a su casa y Lucas se posicionó tras de ella para quitarle el abrigo.

-Es gracioso… -Dijo Kumatora.

-¿El qué? –Respondió Lucas mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para traer el pastel a la mesa.

-Ayer me pedías que me fuera y hoy parece como si no quisieras que me fuese.

-Es que hoy es otro día. –Dijo Lucas sonriente. Fue entonces cuando tocaron a su puerta. Lucas se dirigió a ella, se trataba de una paloma mensajera. El mensaje era de Flint, que lamentaba mucho pero no iba a regresar a casa ese día, prometía que al siguiente pasarían un feliz cumpleaños , pasara lo que pasara.

-¿De quién es? –Preguntó Kumatora curiosa.

-Papá, dice que no vendrá hoy. Así que….más pastel para nosotros, supongo. –Le sonrió Lucas.

Kumatora devolvió la sonrisa cuando Lucas puso el pastel en la mesa.

-Al parecer somos los únicos invitados.

-Sí….bueno, de todas formas, no planeaba hacer una fiesta. –Rió Lucas. Juntos sirvieron dos platos y se sirvieron dos rebanadas de pastel.

-Lucas…ven. –Dijo Kumatora mientras le sonreía a Lucas. Lucas caminó hacia su silla sin entender bien para qué, Kumatora pidió a Lucas que se sentara sobre sus piernas. Lucas rió ante ese gesto, pero no se negó y obedeció. Kumatora envolvió sus brazos por su pecho colocando su cabeza en su hombro como el día anterior. Era extraño, ella había visto hacer ello con las parejas, pero como usualmente era la chica quien estaba sobre el chico, la posición era un poco extraña, pero tampoco le incomodaba, después de todo, no había nadie viéndolos, nadie podía juzgarlos, y ellos se sentían a gusto. Lucas comía su pastel con tranquilidad mientras Kumatora aún libraba una pelea en su mente, sobre si obsequiar o no aquello que planeaba. Finalmente Lucas terminó de comer su pastel y se bajó de sus piernas para colocarlo en la lava vajillas, junto al plato de Kumatora que también había terminado.

-Encenderé la chimenea, parece que se está volviendo a poner frío….

Lucas caminó hasta la chimenea y la encendió con un par de cerillas. Mientras comenzaba a provocar más combustión Kumatora bajó de su silla y subió al cuarto de Lucas sin su permiso, pero no le importó. Estaba increíblemente frío, no tenía idea por qué hasta que notó que el vidrio estaba un poco estrellado. Recordó las bolas de nieve que había lanzado.

-¿Kumatora?

Kumatora se volvió hacia Lucas que estaba arriba de las escaleras, pues subiendo las escaleras era la única forma de llegar a su cuarto.

-¿Sí?

-Está muy frio aquí arriba. Creo que es mejor que bajemos. –Sugirió Lucas.

-Mira… -Dijo Kumatora señalando la ventana estrellada. Lucas se asomó para verla mejor y así poder observar que fuera de la casa, había aquello llamado ventisca, aparte de una nieve tan densa que había bloqueado la puerta.

-La puerta está bloqueada…

-Seguramente por eso Flint no pudo venir esta noche, la gente en Tazmily decía que son los últimos días de este clima, así que la nieve está a todo lo que da. Probablemente la nieve bloqueo muchas puertas…como no estamos acostumbrados a este clima nadie tiene un limpia nieve. Creo que hoy tendré que dormir en tu casa. –Exclamo con naturalidad Kumatora mientras se retiraba de la ventana y se dirigía hacia su cama para sentarse.

-Prrrr…. –Exclamó Lucas llevándose sus manos hacia su pecho y frotándolas para hacer calor. –Debo arreglar esa ventana o nos congelaremos aquí…. ¿No tienes frio? Creo que deberíamos bajar.

-No, me acostumbré a la sensación por Pk. Freeze. Así que, tengo el mínimo de frío. –Respondió, Kumatora no quería dormir en la sala porque era muy incómoda, quería buscar un buen pretexto para quedarse en su casa esa noche así que continuó mientras se levantaba y utilizaba el mismo para sellar la ventana. –Ya está. Asunto arreglado.

Lucas miró la ventana y sonrió. _"Kumatora es demasiado útil."_

-Está bien. Entonces hoy dormiremos aquí. Iré por algunas sabanas…

-No…no…Lucas…creo que ambos cabemos en tu cama.

-Eso es correcto, pero quiero que estés cómoda… -Reclamó Lucas entristecido.

-Te dije que me sentía bien contigo. –Respondió Kumatora aliviada. Lucas le regaló una sonrisa y empezó a sentir un dolor en sus tobillos.

-Uh… -Dijo. El frio estaba comenzando a invadirlo, sin embargo no quería ir por el abrigo, aunque Kumatora dijera que no sentía frio él quería guardarlo por si cambiaba de opinión. Kumatora observó el cambio de color en su piel, comenzaba a volverse más blanca que rosada. Como estaban no muy lejos levantó su brazo para tomarlo de la camiseta y jalarlo hacia ella.

-Dame tus manos –Pidió. Lucas accedió y Kumatora comenzó a lanzar vapor de su boca para calentarlas. Lucas la miró unos momentos ¿Por qué era ella tan bonita? Kumatora había aprisionado sus manos junto a las de él mientras lanzaba su aliento calido. Sintió curiosidad por saber cómo podría sentirse ella si hacía lo mismo, aunque ella no compartiera su misma temperatura corporal

-Uh…Kuma… ¿Puedo intentarlo?

Preguntó. Kumatora lo miró unos momentos y accedió entregándole sus manos. Lucas intentó hacer lo mismo, y aunque parecía irle bien sus labios estaban más cerca, casi besando las palmas de la mano de Kumatora, provocándole un ligero cosquilleo que hizo que quitara sus manos.

-¿Lo hice mal?

-Oh…no, para nada. Sólo, me dio cosquillas. –Calmó Kumatora. Lucas sonrió y volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez con las suyas. Era una sensación nueva, y le gustaba ese calor generado. Kumatora no podía evitar recordar la expresión de Lucas la noche anterior, hacía bastante que no lo veía tan triste y enfadado al mismo tiempo. Se sentía culpable por haber provocado aquellas lágrimas en él. Quería borrarlas, desaparecerlas permanentemente de su memoria, pero no tenía la mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. Sólo sabía que Lucas estallaba en emociones confusas cuando ella le besaba de sorpresa, es más, ni si quiera sabía si sus besos estaban bien, pues practica no tenía mucha.

-Lucas…

-¿Si? –Dijo Lucas mientras arqueaba una ceja, parecía muy concentrado en su anterior tarea…

-¿Sabes que te quiero, no es así?

-Ajá.

-¿Por qué siento como si no me creyeras?

Preguntó Kumatora. Lucas puso atención en su rostro y pudo adivinarlo. Kumatora realmente lamentaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior, a Lucas no le gustaba ver su rostro triste, le gustaba que ella sonriera, aunque la mayoría de las veces lo hacía burlándose. Quería encontrar una forma para demostrarle que había olvidado casi por completo los sentimientos anteriores, así que, pensó, que tal vez hacer lo mismo que Kumatora hacía sin pensar, podía servir para quitarse esos pensamientos de encima.

Lucas se inclinó sobre ella y presionó sus labios contra los de Kumatora. Aquella acción que Kumatora había hecho ya tres veces la sorprendió, pero sin embargo no se malhumoró. Lo entendió como una especie de consuelo. Kumatora recordó una sensación nueva que comenzaba a inundarla desde las aguas termales, pero tampoco entendía del todo…era una especie de cosquilleo en el abdomen por tener sus cuerpos tan cercanos. Existía calidez y pasión en la forma en la que él la estaba besando, era algo que ella nunca había experimentado.

-Lucas… -Logró formular Kumatora dándose un respiro y rompiendo el beso al mismo tiempo.

-¿Lo hice mal? –Preguntó él con el rostro preocupado.

-¿¡C-cómo aprendiste a besar asi!? –Preguntó exaltada y con celos en su tono de voz, por miedo a que su rubio hubiese besado a otra chica antes

-Bueno…es la primera vez que lo hacía, así que sólo improvisé. –Respondió Lucas avergonzado.

-No me gustan las mentiras. –Dijo Kumatora haciendo referencia a lo que Lucas había dicho ayer, pero en un tono burlón. Lucas frunció el ceño y la tomó de los hombros

-¡No es una mentira! –Gritó.

-Más te vale. –Dijo Kumatora mientras se ponía cada vez más cerca de Lucas. Acto seguido lo aprisionó entre ambos brazos provocando que Lucas se cayera a la cama. Sin embargo, no perdió de vista sus ojos. Kumatora lucía amenazadora, casi como las otras veces cuando lo amenazaba de no espiarla en las aguas termales o no fallar un ataque sin embargo ¿Por qué ahora su amenaza parecía más sensual que abrumadora? Lucas respiró de nervios rápidamente, tenía una idea de cuáles eran los siguientes movimientos de Kumatora, los adivinaba….Kumatora puso su pierna derecha a lado de la pierna izquierda de Lucas, logrando una mejor prisión. Lucas tragó saliva.

-Ku-Kumatora… ¿Estamos jugando? –Preguntó Lucas nervioso y tartamudeando.

-Podría ser. –Rió Kumatora. –Se trata, de mi juego…

Kumatora bajó su cabeza hacia Lucas y le plantó un beso profundo. Debía admitir que Lucas anteriormente lo había hecho bien, demasiado bien para ser exactos. Kumatora quería desquitarse, siempre había sido mejor que Lucas, tanto en batallas y ahora en los besos. Hasta el momento eran sólo empujes entre labios sin embargo, ahora ella quería más, deslizó su lengua hasta los labios del Lucas el cuál se impresionó un poco, no sabía si eso era lo que se debía hacer en los besos, sin embargo no quiso poner mucha resistencia. Kumatora era mayor después de todo, ella debía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando sintió su lengua tocar la suya un cosquilleo se sitúo en el abdomen de Lucas. Lucas se dio cuenta que no estaba haciendo nada de su parte. Era Kumatora quien tenía el control total de la situación, así que Lucas posiciono sus manos en su espalda temerosamente. ¿Por qué todo iba tan rápido para él en este momento? Su corazón comenzó a latir de una forma incontrolable.

Sin embargo, adoraba como sabia su boca. Ya que anteriormente ambos habían comido pastel, el sabor de la fresa aún quedaba en sus comisuras, haciendo el beso más delicioso. Kumatora se retiró de él y se sentó en sus piernas, recorrió el pecho de Lucas con las yemas de los dedos, tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara que Lucas no podía dejar de mirar.

-¿Q-qué?

-Eres tan lindo…

Kumatora acostó su cabeza en su pecho y suspiró escuchando su corazón. Continuaba su guerra interior sobre si hacerle o no eso al chico, después de todo, Kumatora aún lo veía como un dulce niño. Un dulce niño que quería sólo para ella, que la volvían loca sus miradas y que desde hace tiempo había tratado de evitar, pero los sentimientos permanecían junto a ella, evitándole alejarse o hacerle daño.

-Lo siento Lucas… -Comenzó Kumatora.

-Mmm? –Preguntó Lucas murmurando.

-Debes pensar que soy una especie de degenerada…. –Habló Kumatora con la mirada desviada, intentado no mirar en la posición que estaba sobre el chico. Lucas suspiró y reunió todas sus fuerzas para levantarla un poco más y poder abrazarla.

-Yo sólo pienso que eres muy bonita. Yo estaba profundamente enamorado de ti desde un inicio, pero pensé que tú nunca te fijarías en mí, porque soy tan sólo un niño. Pero yo…yo realmente…

Kumatora giró su cabeza y observó a Lucas. Estaba tan profundamente abrumado, su rostro blanco manchado de las mejillas de un rojo intenso y tartamudeaba. Lucas tragó saliva y reunió todo el valor que pudo después de todo ¿Qué tenía que perder?

- Te amo. Yo soy tan inexperto en estos temas que sólo me dejo guiar por ti. Sé que no me harás daño. Y estoy dispuesto a llegar tan lejos como tú quieras llegar.

Kumatora abrió más sus ojos y observó al chico. Sonreía con el rostro aún sonrojado, estaba seguro de lo que ella planeaba hacer y no parecía oponer resistencia. Kumatora sonrió, ahora tenía el permiso de Lucas para hacer lo que me placía con él. Tener el control era su cosa favorita.

-Te pertenezco. –Susurró Lucas mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Kumatora se rió. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para continuar, se levantó de su pecho y volvió a poner sus labios sobre él, Lucas con la anterior experiencia abrió sus labios más de prisa para poder permitirle a Kumatora juguetear con su lengua. Lucas volvió a la tarea de frotar su espalda, Kumatora se levantó de él poniéndose a gatas, siguió tocando su pecho provocando a Lucas reír cuanto picoteó su cintura, su verdadero propósito era llegar hasta el extremo de su camiseta. Lucas se sentó y levantó sus brazos para permitirle a Kumatora quitarle su camiseta. Cuando la camiseta estuvo a fuera, Lucas desvió la mirada riendo nerviosamente cuando Kumatora comenzó a mirarlo.

-Basta. –Rió Lucas. –Me pones nervioso.

-Shh…shh… -Calló Kumatora a Lucas, Lucas obedeció dominado por sólo mirarla a los ojos. Tomó su camiseta y la puso aún lado. Volviendo a posicionarse arriba de él. Kumatora adoraba la forma en a que Lucas se reía en cada beso profundo y cada caricia a su piel desnuda y también la hacía reír saber, que realmente él estaba ocupando el papel de la chica en la relación, pero eso no le importaba demasiado, no ahora. Lucas volvió a adquirir valor para dejar de masajear su espalda y trasladarse hacia su cintura. Sus dedos temblaban pero mantenía sus brazos firmes, quería demostrarle a Kumatora que él era un chico valiente así que vagó por su ropa hasta llegar al extremo. Cortó el beso y respiró hondo.

-Yo…voy….quiero decir…yo… ¿Puedo?

Kumatora sonrió y asintió. Se volvió a sentar en las caderas de Lucas para permitirle a él quitarle su ropa. Lo hacía lentamente, Kumatora no sabía si aquella velocidad era para hacer más sensual el movimiento o porque estaba muerto de vergüenza. Levantó los brazos y cuando Lucas terminó de estirar los suyos lo más que pudo abrió los ojos como si nunca hubiera visto algo similar…a Kumatora no le sorprendía esa mirada.

-Basta…ahora tú me pones nerviosa.

Dijo Kumatora ahora únicamente en ropa interior. Lucas dejó de hablar por casi un minuto entero, recorrió con la mirada todo su cuerpo. Estaba atónito, no sólo era la primera vez que veía a una chica casi desnuda, no era cualquier chica, era la chica que más le gustaba. Estaba tan bien formada, un estómago flaco, pechos firmes y de un tamaño considerable, su piel parecía un melocotón, Lucas se sentía intimidado. Tenía miedo de sus movimientos, que pudieran lastimarla o algo así, aunque él sabía que su fuerza no era mucha.

-¡Lucas! –Gritó Kumatora despertando a Lucas de su trance.

Lucas se sacudió la cabeza y asintió. No estaba seguro que era lo siguiente que debía hacer ¡Nadie se lo explicaba! Inclusive aunque como todos los niños haya recibido educación sexual en este momento no sabía ni recordaba la función de cada parte de su cuerpo. Sólo quería quedarse contemplando la belleza que estaba sobre él. _"¿Qué era lo siguiente a hacer? ¡Vamos, Lucas! No hay tiempo para la timidez en este momento. Recuérdalo…recuérdalo…sólo…déjate llevar." _ Pero sus manos estaban petrificadas, como si hubiera sido victima de un Pk. Freeze de Kumatora. Kumatora supuso que Lucas se sentía avergonzado y le era muy difícil para él deshacerse de su propia ropa. Sólo estaba ahí sentado con los shorts puestos y los zapatos aún en sus pies. Kumatora se percató de eso ¿Cómo había podido olvidar sus zapatos? Levantó una pierna para quitarse la bota y luego la bajó para subir la otra, intentando despertar los instintos naturales en el chico, después de todo era un adolescente. Lucas sólo se permitía respirar mientras que con ayuda de sus pies se retiraba los tenis como podía ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil para él?

- No estoy segura si tienes frio o estás nervioso…. Estás temblando tanto, Lucas.

-Ambos... –Respondió Lucas temeroso.

-No hay por qué temer o estar nervioso. Sin embargo, tú sabes, que yo no haré algo que tú no quieras.

-¡Yo lo quiero! –Reclamó Lucas caprichoso. Luego bajó su tono de voz en un tono más suave –Bueno…sólo quiero si tú quieres.

-Debes dejar de poner toda la responsabilidad sobre mí... –Dijo Kumatora suavemente mientras volvía a subirse encima de él. Lucas suspiró un ligero _"Awh…" _ -Déjame ayudarte…

Kumatora bajó sus manos hasta sus shorts. Lucas se mordía el labio anterior, era demasiado vergonzoso para él. ¿Por qué para ella era tan fácil deshacerse de su ropa? Tal vez ella tenía más valor que él, aunque ambos sabían dónde iban a llegar. Sintió bajar su cremallera y luegoa Kumatora deslizándose hacia abajo para quitarle los shorts, estaba recibiendo toda su ayuda así que supuso que él también debía ayudarla a quitarse su ropa, pero lo único que quedaba de ella era su ropa interior, y para él era como un supremo acto de morbosidad, ya que Hinawa les había enseñado, tanto a Claus como a él, que a las mujeres se les debía respetar y tratar con cariño, sin importar su edad. Un beso más lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos como el cuerpo de Kumatora lo empujaba hacia la cama.

Sus besos se sentían tan suaves, pero a medida que quedaban sin más ropa se volvían necesitados y lujuriosos. Necesitaban entrar en calor pronto, ya que el clima no ayudaba a los amantes. Lucas sólo podía sentirse el hombre más feliz de Tazmily y probablemente de todo el universo cuando Kumatora decidió probar algo nuevo besándole el cuello hasta los hombros.

Su piel era tal cual como ella la imaginaba, blanca e impecable. Suave y deliciosa. Tenía algunas pequeñas manchitas, casi pecas dispersadas en su piel. Parecían pedazos de chocolate flotando en una piel de leche, todo él era hermoso, de eso estaba segura. La fricción entre ambas piernas desnudas estaba tensando la segunda mitad del cuerpo de Lucas. Lucas movió sus manos nuevamente a su espalda, vagueando hasta su cintura, mantenía los ojos cerrados, porque creía que si abría los ojos despertaría de un sueño, nuevamente solo en su cama. No obstante, Kumatora iba bajando cada vez sus besos provocando un ligero y apagado gemido de su boca que provocó que abriera los ojos, y deseo no haberlos abierto nunca.

Lo primero que se topó en su visión fue la forma en la que su trasero se encontraba inclinado. Lucas movió su mirada de lugar, se sentía tan mal viéndola con tanto deseo. No quería tomarla como un objeto de desear nada más, no, ella significaba mucho más para él. Pero Lucas no encontraba la forma de hacérselo saber, detestaba ser tan tímido. Y detestaba la idea de que esta noche fuera solo un encuentro, no, Lucas iba a hacerle saber que la necesitaba en su vida, y la necesitaba siempre.

Nuevamente saliendo de esos pensamientos se dio cuenta que los besos de Kumatora ya habían avanzado más allá de su ombligo y se encontraban sus manos en su ropa interior. Inmediatamente el color rojo inundó su rostro

-¡E-espera! -Clamó Lucas. Kumatora arqueó una ceja y le dedicó su mirada.

-¿Te arrepentiste? –Preguntó Kumatora extrañada.

-Yo…yo estoy recibiendo demasiado…. –Logró formular Lucas. –Yo quiero que tú recibas más también. Kumatora tardó unos segundos en entender. Lucas estaba recibiendo demasiada atención en su cuerpo y olvidado estaba el suyo. Así que se levanto de él riendo.

-Está bien. Te daré la oportunidad. –Comenzó a hablar Kumatora entre risas –De que me demuestres de que estás hecho.

Lucas la miró como retado. Si, él era muy tímido, pero se había criado junto a su hermano mayor, así que la competitividad estaba en su sangre. Kumatora se sentó en el lugar de Lucas y Lucas la observó detenidamente, estaba claro que no sabía qué hacer, pero tenía que hacer algo así que levantó sus brazos para ponerla en la misma posición que se encontraba él. Kumatora reía de lo gracioso que estaba siendo todo, Lucas abrió su boca y le plantó un beso que la sorprendió y ahogó sus risas burlonas, Lucas tomó valor para mover sus manos hasta la parte de atrás de su espalda y tomó el broche del sujetador que mantenía su pecho en su lugar. No estaba seguro del todo, pero si Kumatora había quitado sus shorts con tanta libertad era justo que él también. Así que investigo con sus dedos unos instantes hasta por fin pudo desabrocharlos. Su siguiente miedo se encontró delante de él, cuando los tirantes se deslizaban por sus brazos hasta que su ropa cayó en sus piernas.

No pudo mirar ni dos segundos antes de girarse, esa no era su intención. Sin embargo se sintió como un sucio chico al mirarla desnuda de la mitad del cuerpo para arriba, sus mejillas nuevamente se volvieron rojas.

-Oye…. –Dijo Kumatora con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano derecha hacia su rostro para girarlo hacía ella. –Lo estás haciendo bien. No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Estamos en confianza ¿No es así, Lucas?

Lucas asintió mirándola a los ojos. Ella tan condenadamente linda, y él lo sabía. Si fuera por él, lo único que le haría sería besarla, sin hacerle daño, sin tocarla de manera indebida, pero sabía que en lo que estaban haciendo no sólo eran caricias y suspiros, si querían que la experiencia fuera increíble también necesitaban hacer gruñidos y gemidos. Aunque a Kumatora le pareciera ridículamente estúpido, Lucas lo hizo, tomó la iniciativa para darle un beso lento y hacer lo mismo que ella hizo antes. Kumatora adoraba su delicadeza, él era un chico concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, era cuidadoso y sus besos eran tiernos y húmedos. Sus labios rosados sobre su piel la hacían olvidar que a fuera había una ventisca que podría congelar a todo Tazmily. Kumatora sabía que ningún hombre en toda su vida la trataría como Lucas la trataba en este momento. Para cualquier otro hombre, esto no sería más que sexo casual para quitar el frío, sin embargo para ellos dos, simbolizaba una unión, una pérdida de temor, una demostración que aunque todo estuviese en su contra, tanto la edad, como las personas, ellos continuarían con su amor, con su lucha por alcanzar una felicidad mutua.

Los besos de Lucas caminaron desde sus hombros hasta el triangulo localizado bajo su cuello, ningún centímetro de piel se escaparía, todo iba bien hasta que la piel comenzó a levantarse, eso significaba que había llegado a la zona de su pecho. ¿Estaría correcto besarle aquí también? No quería voltear a mirar a Kumatora, o sabría que él volvía a dudar y sentirse inseguro, y Lucas no quería mostrar debilidad, después de todo Kumatora lo había retado a ver qué es lo que podía hacer. Frunció el ceño y continuaron sus besos, Kumatora abrió los ojos lo más que pudo ¿Era Lucas realmente capaz de hacer eso? ¡Ni ella había imaginado algo como tal! Los besos comenzaron a tener más humedad, provocando una explosión de emociones dentro de ella, se sentía demasiado… Lucas cerró los ojos para evitar imaginarse a él mismo haciendo algo como eso, una parte de él quería irse a otro lugar, a imaginar que se encontraba lamiendo y besando un caramelo, pero la otra quería quedarse y saber que en realidad estaba dando besos a la chica que más quería.

Con esos pensamientos tranquilizantes, Lucas comenzó a lamer lentamente cuando su beso llegó hacia su botón color rosa. Kumatora quedó sin aliento por unos segundos mientras sentía que todos los huesos de sus cervicales se arqueaban hacia abajo, esa fue la señal para Lucas de saber que había hecho algo bien ¡Punto para él! Otro pensamiento lo inundó, realmente esta era la única forma de hacerle saber a todos, que ambos se pertenecían mutuamente. Lucas era de Kumatora, y Kumatora tenía la posesión de Lucas también. No había nadie más en el mundo haciendo esto, él era la única persona que lo estaba haciendo. Quería asegurarse de que todo lo hiciera bien, de esa forma ella jamás se escaparía, jamás se iría con otro hombre y se olvidaría de todos, inclusive de Duster, un hombre no tan agraciado que Lucas comenzó a ver como un enemigo. No, Lucas iba a asegurarse de ello, iba a hacer todo esto tan bien que Kumatora iba a permanecer con él para siempre, y ambos crecerían y se casarían, formarían una familia y nunca más estarían separados. Lucas había encontrado en aquellos besos la razón para hacerse más fuerte y valiente, perder la timidez y dejar de llorar para convertirse en un hombre que proteja a Kumatora, aunque ella no lo quisiese.

Kumatora se arqueo demasiado y necesitaba más que lo abrazó hacia ella para poder sentir más su calidez. Fue entonces cuando él recordó por qué se había enamorado de ella. Kumatora lo hacía sentir protegido, cuando los meteoritos envueltos en fuego comenzaron a caer el día que extrajo la última aguja fue Kumatora quien corrió hacia él, para Lucas ese se trataba del fin del mundo, no había escapatoria, moriría eternamente solo. Él solo estaba temblando y asustado, pero unos brazos lo rodearon. _"No abras los ojos…no los abras….yo estoy aquí. Contigo, Lucas. No me iré…no me iré" _Lucas reconoció la voz, se trataba de Kumatora, la chica ruda que había conocido en todo su viaje como alguien que no temía. Pero Kumatora si estaba temiendo, se encontraba temblando y de todas formas tenía fuerzas para mantenerlo protegido y hablar con una voz suave que lo calmara. Lucas obedeció su voz y no abrió los ojos, creía que si los abría todo habría acabado. Y se encontraría en la nada, o tal vez en el cielo donde vería a su madre y a su hermano. Pero él ya no quería irse, si él se desprendía de la vida ¿Qué pasaría con ella? La calidez de sus lagrimas lo obligaron a permanecer quieto y abrazarla tan fuerte como pudo. Fue aquel gesto que hizo que estuviera completamente seguro, que ella era, la mujer de su vida.

Aquellos recuerdos lo remordían, eran dolorosos pero a la vez reconfortantes. Aquel dolor desaparecía cada vez que escuchaba sus suspiros profundos y sus gemidos ahogados entre su propia garganta. Lucas levantó su mano izquierda para acariciar su otro botón olvidado, con habilidad comenzó a masajearlo suavemente mientras su mente seguía en otro lado, seguía pensando en que debía permanecer aquí, aunque doliera tanto que las personas que habían simbolizado tanto ya no estuvieran junto a él. Aún quedaban en la tierra dos personas que necesitaban de él, Kumatora y Flint. Si Lucas se iba ¿Qué pasaría con Flint? Si Lucas se iba ¿Qué pasaría con Kumatora? Pensarlo le daba miedo, él debía permanecer hasta que ya no pudiera más. Quitó su boca para atender a su otro pecho y cambiar de tarea. "Basta, Lucas. Estás aquí" se dijo así mismo. No estuvo mucho tiempo besando, lamiendo y sintiendo porque Kumatora pensó que había sido bastante, ahora ella quería tener su turno en la batalla.

Kumatora retiró con ternura su cabeza y Lucas la miró unos segundos.

-Está bien…está bien. Admito que eso fue bueno por tu parte. Pero aún queda de mí por dar. –Habló Kumatora. Lucas asintió sabiendo que su labor ahí había terminado temporalmente. Ahora ella debía continuar donde se había quedado, sólo que ahora había algo diferente en él, su ropa interior apretaba demasiado. Lucas tomó el lugar de Kumatora acostándose en la almohada y ella volvió a subirse a horcajadas en él y proceder su tarea de remover su ropa interior. Lo hizo lentamente, y aquello fue una tortura para ambos. Querían apresurarse lo que podían para de una vez convertirse en uno solo, pero también querían jugar un rato como niños descubriendo un bosque. La ropa interior bajó por sus piernas blancas hasta caer al piso uniéndose al resto de ropa que en este momento estorbaba y era muy innecesaria.

Kumatora necesitaba volver a tener el control, y decidió seguir los pasos anteriores de Lucas, aunque lo que planeaba no sonara tan agradable. Comenzó a besar sus caderas lentamente y Lucas soltó una risita, era evidente que en esa zona a él le daban muchas cosquillas, ahora Kumatora sabía que cuando él volviera a estar triste, picotearía con el dedo índice sus caderas hasta obligarlo a reír. Estaba elaborando un mapa mentalmente de las zonas donde Lucas era más feliz, por irónico que supiera, su boca era la menos recomendable, ya que siempre se encontraba curvada y mirando hacia abajo. Continuaron las series de besos hasta que fue ella quien sintió cosquillas, por supuesto, había llegado a aquella zona que desde que todos son niños, los mayores enseñan que _"¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie debe tocarte!" "A menos que des tu consentimiento."_ Completó Kumatora.

Lucas no hablaba, así que interpretó ese silencio como ella quiso, lo primero que estuvo en su lista fueron tres movimientos, el primero eran los besos y acaricias, lo segundo eran las lamidas. Presionó sus labios en la punta con suavidad y ternura en lo que iba a hacer, con tan solo ese tacto la cabeza de Lucas se pegó al colchón lo más que pudo. Kumatora pensó en otra forma de tortura, movió sus dedos hacia sus caderas y comenzó a bajar haciendo pequeñas caricias con sus uñas que estaban un poco largas, ahora Lucas estaba indeciso, no sabía si retorcerse de placer o reír de alegría. Kumatora abrió lentamente su boca y se preparo para las lamidas, Lucas inmediatamente quiso levantarse de golpe e impedírselo _"¡Eso es de-demasiado!" _ Pensó para él mismo pero fue demasiado tarde, Kumatora ya había empezado y no pretendía terminarlo ahí, iba a sufrir tanto como ella lo había hecho anteriormente. Las lamidas eran cortas y se volvieron profundas cuando se sumergió todo en ella, Lucas no soportó más y dejó de lado las risas a gemidos que se oían. _"Qué desconsiderado, va a despertar a Boney con tantos gritos."_ pensó Kumatora de manera graciosa. Continúo de esa forma por cerca de tres minutos antes de que Lucas gritara temblando _"Ya…ya…. ¡Ya no aguanto más!" _Kumatora se retiró de él y se sentó en sus piernas

-¿Qué tal? Me parece que yo gané esta ronda.

Pero Lucas no respondió. Apenas podía respirar, aquello había demasiado para él, Kumatora había absorbido todo su aliento. Kumatora se asustó, no lo había visto nunca con tanta dificultad para respirar

-Hey, Lucas…Lucas… Dime algo…. ¿Te lastimé?

-¡Te comiste mi alma! –Gritó Lucas levantándose de enseguida. Kumatora se rió y Lucas frunció el ceño.

-Oh, vamos. No seas exagerado. Tu alma no se encuentra allá abajo.

-Entonces…. –Logró formular -¿Por qué se siente tan caliente?

-Hay una explicación científica para eso. Pero si te la cuento, dirás que soy poco romántica. –Dijo Kumatora consoladoramente, levantó su mano para levantarle un mechón que se le había despeinado por tanto moverse en la almohada. –¿Ya te sientes listo?

-Lo siguiente será mi venganza. –Refunfuñó Lucas. Kumatora sonrió provocativamente y se sentó sobre él lista para el último y tercer round. Lucas perdió todo el valor de un jalón, lo siguiente en el plan era… _"¡¿Tan rápido llegó esta parte?!" _pensó. No era momento para ponerse a flojear, esta era su última oportunidad para provocar en ella más de lo que ella había provocado en él, respiró hondamente y se preparo como si fuese a dar una estampida, se situo justo en medio de ella y su cercanía provoco unroce entre ambas partes.

-Uuuh… –Exclamó Kumatora. –Cuidado con eso. Es mi primera ocasión así que, tendrás que ser dulce conmigo. –Comentó burlonamente.

-Tú no fuiste dulce conmigo. –Habló Lucas mientras la miraba a los ojos. –Ni hace rato, ni ayer.

-Puedes desquitarte ahora entonces. –Dijo Kumatora sonriendo.

-¡Y lo haré! –Gritoneó Lucas. –Rogarás porque te perdone.

-Un "Perdón" no saldrá de mi boca. –Gritó Kumatora a Lucas poniendo su frente junto a la suya. Lucas hizo un puchero enfadado, eso era suficiente para él. Bajó sus manos hasta su cintura y comenzó a entrar lentamente.

-¡Abuuuuurriidooooo!

Parloteó Kumatora llevando su mano hacia su boca para hacer un bostezo fingido. –Hoy definitivamente debí quedarme en casa. –Provocó Kumatora. Lucas volvió a fruncir el ceño y empujó más acercando sus caderas a ella

-Definitivamente eres muy debilucho pequeño. Tal vez sea mejor que nos pongamos a dorm… –Kumatora no logró terminar su frase cuando empezó a sentir un dolor que comenzaba a incrementarse, le quitó el aliento completamente. Lucas había cerrado los ojos, estaba tan furioso que empujaba sin piedad, Lucas tenía ahora rabia, pensaba que lo siguiente que Kumatora diría sería algo como "Seguramente Duster haría mejor este trabajo" y eso lo hacía arder en celos. ¡No! Definitivamente Duster jamás haría mejor eso, es más, Lucas no le daría la oportunidad, empujo con tanta fuerza que rompió la barrera de un jalón provocando que Kumatora cerrara los ojos y se retorciera de dolor comenzando sus ojos a llorar. Lucas despertó de esa ira para mirarla, se retiró de un jalón fuera de ella y se sintió como la peor persona en el universo.

-Yo…yo..yo….lo siento…Yo…no creí que iba a dolerte tanto…yo…

-Está bien…yo tuve….La culpa. –Comenzó Kumatora. –Estabas enfadado. Y yo imagino por qué…

Kumatora miró a Lucas, estaba tan abrumado que ni si quiera la estaba viendo. Sólo se veía a sí mismo, como si se odiara.

-Oh…no…no…Lucas…

Levantó su rostro con ambas manos para que pudieran mirarse

-De todas formas iba a dolerme. Es natural… ¿No lo sabías, tontito?

Lucas con lágrimas atoradas en sus ojos movió la cabeza para negarlo. Kumatora sonrió y se acercó a él para acariciarlo.

-Claro que lo es….Y menos mal que lo hiciste rápido, o de lo contrario yo hubiese gritado más…Así que, lo siguiente será menos doloroso y después…

-Yo ya no quiero seguir.

Habló Lucas firmemente mirando hacia otro lado, como si buscara su ropa. Kumatora se asustó ¿Habría asustado a Lucas? "¡Maldición! He sido tan débil…" pensó para ella misma. Ahora ella sólo quería disculparse por haberle arrancado la inocencia de una vez, pero Lucas tomó sus manos y habló cortadamente.

-Ya no quiero seguir si te va a seguir doliendo. No quiero seguir si va a hacerte llorar. Dije que quería protegerte, no lastimarte.

Kumatora no lo pudo evitar y soltó un _"Awww…."_ Definitivamente, no había otro hombre en el mundo que tuviera tanto miedo de lastimarla, incluso en algo que después del dolor vendría un placer incontrolable. Kumatora sólo encontró la solución en acostarse jalando a Lucas mientras su cuerpo pesado caía.

-El dolor en este momento no se puede evitar, Lucas. Va a ir desapareciendo, y entonces ambos vamos a sentirnos muy bien. Nos sentiremos más bien que cuando nos damos un beso, de eso estoy segura. Si doliera todo el tiempo, la gente no lo haría ¿No lo crees?

Lucas observó a Kumatora, había sinceridad en sus palabras y sus ojos vidriosos no parecían de dolor. Sonrió dolorosamente mientras se sentaba sobre ella

-Entonces… ¿Puedo….continuar?

Kumatora asintió y Lucas devolvió una sonrisa. Colocó sus manos a sus costados para poder tomarla y entrelazar sus dedos. Volvió a posicionarse y se prometió volver a hacerlo con más suavidad, comenzó a empujar lentamente y Kumatora chilló pero inmediatamente gritó _"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien" _ Lucas asintió y comenzó a volver a introducirse dentro de ella a mitad del camino comenzó a sentir un espasmo en su cuerpo, el dolor dentro de Kumatora se volvía tan débil que parecía desvanecerse por completo, y sus dientes crujientes se fueron separando poco a poco para comenzar a formar una sonrisa, fue entonces la señal para Lucas de apresurar el paso, empujó completamente y en esta ocasión en vez que chillara de dolor gritó de satisfacción, eso fue todo lo que él necesitó, salió de ella pero no completamente y volvió a entrar con más fuerza, era un movimiento que aunque él jamás en la vida lo había hecho, sus caderas lo indicaban, Kumatora apretó sus manos fuertemente y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a gritar su nombre. Lucas abrió sus ojos para espiar su rostro ¿Por qué en batallas Kumatora era tan fuerte y en este momento parecía tan frágil?

La satisfacción y el placer se trasladaron a Lucas quien comenzó también a sentir una nueva emoción, parecía felicidad incrementada por tal vez mil o un millón. Cada vez que bombeaba, ambos ahora gritaban sus propios nombres y Lucas sin poder evitarlo bajó su cara para rogar por un beso, Kumatora accedió de buena gana, provocando al unir sus labios espasmos que inundaron ambos cuerpos que comenzaban a temblar. Kumatora levanto sus piernas y las envolvió en él como una especie de columpio, Lucas cambió el ritmo aún más rápido, definitivamente, iba a dar lo mejor de sí, estaba decidido a hacer que Kumatora sea para siempre suya, quería que el único que le hiciera feliz, el único que la besara y el único que le hiciera el amor, fuera él. Y Kumatora no podía estar más de acuerdo, no imaginaba un mundo donde Lucas conociera a esa "chica" que ella había recomendado.

No podía si quiera imaginar el dolor de verlo todos los días con alguien que no era ella. No quería ni pensar que Lucas podría estar haciendo esto mismo con cualquier otra persona, definitivamente, ella no lo permitiría. Seguramente entraría en tanta rabia y celos que terminaría rompiéndole la cara con sus puños para gritarle que se alejara de él, pues solo le pertenecía a ella. Cada empuje la hacía sentir como si tocara el cielo, su cabello rubio soltaba pequeñas gotas de sudor, que cuando la luz las atravesaba se veían como estrellas. Fue en ese entonces cuando de empuje a empuje Lucas nuevamente sintió que aquella sección caliente de su cuerpo comenzaba a hervir, era suficiente para ambos, un flujo cálido se transportó del cuerpo de Lucas al de Kumatora inmediatamente seguido de esto ambos gritaron despegando sus labios para poder llegar al cierre final, era un perfecto Smaaaash mutuo.

Finalmente ambos cuerpos se dejaron caer a la cama temblando, Lucas se retiró de Kumatora para poder dejarla descansar al fin. Kumatora pese que estaba muy cansada logró subir a Lucas hacia la almohada y colocarse en su pecho cálido.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Lucas después de unos segundos de silencio y que ambos recuperaran el aliento.

-Estuviste fuera de sí, Lucas… –Comentó Kumatora festejando a su pequeño amante. Lucas frunció el ceño y fingió su enojo

-Sigo esperando mi regalo de cumpleaños. –Exclamó con los ojos cerrados. Kumatora rogo que eso sólo fuera una broma. Lucas le giró el rostro para ser él quien la besara de sorpresa nuevamente. –Estoy jugando contigo.

-Más te vale, niño maleducado. –Bromeó Kumatora levantando el brazo para jalarlo a ella y lograr un mejor beso más profundo. –Eres completamente lindo, Lucas. Perdón por haber sido tan estúpida.

-No eres estúpida. –Reclamó Lucas. –Tal vez sólo buscabas el momento adecuado.

-Quiero que sepas, que sólo por esta vez te dejaré la victoria a ti. Pero la próxima, seré yo quien te haga gritar primero. –Rió Kumatora. Volvió a besarlo y acarició su cabello cerrando sus ojos, estaba terriblemente cansada. Lucas supo que ambos dejarían de hablar en cualquier segundo.

-Kuma….

-¿Sí? –Preguntó Kumatora con los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo muchísimo. Nunca, nunca, nunca te vayas de mí. –Rogó Lucas mientras abrazaba su cuerpo. Kumatora abrió los ojos y le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo muchísimo Lucas. Y si yo te prometo jamás alejarme de ti, tú deberás prometer lo mismo. Que cuando crezcas aún más no te vas a cansar de mí, no me vas a cambiar por alguna tonta de Tazmily. ¡Porque prometo ir a golpearla hasta que regreses conmigo! –Amenazó Kumatora. Lucas se rió y la besó para borrarle ese rostro enojado.

-Trato hecho.

Kumatora se sintió satisfecha y se dejó abrazar por él, quien la tenía pegada a él con sus brazos en su pecho y su pierna sobre ella. Kumatora levantó las suyas para alcanzar una altura considerable y besó su frente. Lucas cerró los ojos y fingió dormir hasta que Kumatora se durmiera. Tuvo que tener bastante fuerza para poder recibir su premio, que fue verla dormir tan plácidamente y tan feliz. Acarició su cabello y sonrió para él mismo.

-Mamá, me gustaría que supieras. Que encontré una persona que no me hará sentirme solo nunca más. Puedes confiar en ella, tal como yo confió en ella. Tan sólo….mírala con mis ojos… Ella no podría lastimarme ahora que me he comido su miedo.

Besó sus labios antes de por fin cerrar sus ojos y soñar, antes tenía miedo a dormir por sus pesadillas, y también se sentía sobre que era más confuso, si despertar y vivir una vida de mierda o soñar y tener pesadillas terribles. Sin embargo, ahora sabia que ambos mundos estaban en paz y perfectos, se durmió después de unos minutos.

Kumatora abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba en el cuarto de Lucas y estaba desnuda. Se rió en voz baja

-Vaya…realmente hice el amor con el chico… Hablando de él… ¿Cómo estará mi bello durmiente?

Kumatora se estiró y se giró. Quedó atónita, Lucas estaba encogido en posición fetal, temblando y pálido como un fantasma. Estaba tiritando.

-¡Lucas idiota! –Gritó Kumatora provocando que se despertara al instante. Kumatora estaba totalmente envuelta en las sábanas y con la camisa de Lucas puesta y él estaba en una esquina a punto de morir de hipotermia –¿En qué estabas pensando?

-No quería que tuvieras frío. –Dijo Lucas entristecido. El enojo de Kumatora desapareció al instante suspirando. No importaba que pasara, Lucas jamás dejaría de ser el chico lindo con instintos de protección. Kumatora levantó la cobija y jaló su cuerpo a ella.

-Maldita sea, estás tan frío… –Comentó ella furiosa.

-Lo siento… –Comentó Lucas dolorosamente. Kumatora envolvió a Lucas en sus brazos y sus piernas para pasarle calor, su piel desnuda junta comenzó a reunir prontamente el calor necesario para que el rojo de sus mejillas regresara.

-Ahora sí podrás dormir bien. –Dijo Kumatora susurrándole al oído, le besó el hombro y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Lucas se sintió caliente y protegido, se estaba tan a gusto que ni se acordaba de la nieve a fuera de su casa. Ambos cerraron sus ojos para continuar durmiendo el resto del día, pues pasarlo desnudos abrazados y besándose no sonaba nada mal, hasta que escuchó pequeños golpeteos en la puerta.

-Lucas, el desayuno está listo. –Se escuchó al final de la puerta. El corazón de ambos se activó inmediatamente y se levantaron de un jalón para mirarse

-¡FLINT! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo antes de levantar ambos sus manos y cubrirse la boca. Tenían que tranquilizarse ¿Pero cómo tranquilizarse cuando la ropa estaba en todos lados, las sabanas alborotadas y ellos desnudos en la cama? Respiraron hondo y se dejaron de cubrir la boca.

-Oh, no ¿Qué le voy a decir? No puede ser, no puede ser… ¡MALDITA SEA! Soy una degenerada yo…

Kumatora observó como Lucas conservaba la calma poniéndose ropa limpia. Verlo tan tranquilo sólo podía alborotarla más, pero aquel arranque de emociones desapareció cuando Lucas le robó un beso profundo, una lengua tranquilizadora.

-No se va a enojar. Después de todo, ayer fue mi cumpleaños. Puedes ponerte esto.

Lucas pasó a Kumatora un vestido rosado, Kumatora lo vio unos momentos, no quería pensar que ese vestido había pertenecido a Hinawa o algo así.

-Lo compré para ti hace un mes. Pero no me animaba a dártelo. –Dijo Lucas sonriendo. Kumatora asintió y se quitó su camiseta de encima. Lucas ayudó a Kumatora a abrocharse el sujetador, y lo mismo hizo ella con la cremallera de un pantalón. Se pusieron las botas y Lucas le puso el abrigo. Abrieron la puerta y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, Kumatora se enfrentaría a una vergüenza que jamás igualaría en su vida

-Buenos días Lucas…. ¿Buenos días K-Kumatora?

-Buenos días F-F-Flint. –Tartamudeó.

-¿Qué tal la noche?

-Fría –Habló Kumatora rápidamente

-¡Genial! –Exclamó Lucas con el rostro feliz. Ambos se miraron nerviosos y entonces hablron juntos

-Estuvo bien.

-Qué bueno que la pasaron bien. Imagino que con toda la nieve no pudiste escaparte de aquí ¿No es así Kumatora? Qué tortura, encerrada con Lucas. –Bromeó Flint.

-No me molestó. –Comentó Kumatora feliz. –Es un buen chico.

-Será mejor que no le hayas hecho nada raro mientras dormía ¡Eh Lucas!

-¡Y-Y-Y-Y-o! –Tartamudeó Lucas. -¡Yo no sé nada! –Gritó ocultando su rostro.

Kumatora se rió y tomó a Lucas de la mano, Lucas se giró a mirarla y Kumatora bajó su cabeza para besarlo justo en frente de Flint. Lucas quedó atónito y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Kumatora se separó de él y caminó hasta la salida.

-Con eso, puedo resumirle el acuerdo al que llegamos ayer. Espero que no le moleste que me robe a su hijo un momento, iremos a jugar con la nieve.

-¡Ya llévatelo a tu casa! –Gritó Flint bromeando. Lucas sólo se ocultaba en vergüenza. Tomó un abrigo que estaba colgando en el perchero y salió disparado hacia afuera. Flint los despidió para que la nueva pareja, pudiera jugar tranquilamente con la cantidad de nieve que aun quedaba. Ambos sabían perfectamente que con aquel frío tendrían que encontrar otras formas para poder hacer calor, y ya se sabían una muy eficaz. Ahora sólo restaba para ambos, rezar para que la nieve perdurara por el resto del mes, pues a Kumatora no le importaba mudarse a casa de Lucas, y Flint estaba de acuerdo. Definitivamente, ahora que estaban juntos, se protegerían hasta que no pudieran más, ahora existían razones para quedarse en la tierra, para tomarse las manos en frente de la gente, para besarse como cualquier otra pareja en la calle, después de todo, lo único que importaba era su felicidad mutua

¡Y al demonio lo demás!


End file.
